


东京独居男子与猫的日常

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 算是挺早之前写了一点开头的吧……起因当然是因为白岩瑠姫这个纯狗派啦哈哈哈哈哈，让i狗人士照顾猫猫，这样的设定听起来就很棒啊！！！！！不过我也不知道小刘私底下会对猫猫是什么样的态度23333于是擅自先安了一个养猫苦手设定2333这篇会比较像日常的流水账记录，主要cp是56｡◕‿◕｡啊啊啊啊啊是有趣的日常了（你在说什么啊咕咕八？？）观看愉快……！（毕设地狱ing……）
Kudos: 1





	东京独居男子与猫的日常

一

我是一个抱枕。一个随处可见的普通正方形沙发抱枕。  
我每天的生活就是被抱在怀里，被压在腿下，被塞在背后，或者当成一个坐垫使用。虽然被压扁的感觉并不好受，但是我觉得这样的日子还算过得挺安逸。至少我的主人是个正常死宅，不会像有些超重肥宅，一屁股能坐死一头牛。

有天，一个被主人叫“syoya”的黑发男孩抱着一个大大的手提包来找主人，说临时要出趟远门，有些事想拜托主人帮忙。我瘫在沙发上，隐约觉得不是什么好事。这包里可别装了什么炸药要藏吧。  
“rukikunn，我把它带来了，请一定帮帮我！”黑发男孩将怀里的大包包朝主人的方向递出，两眼放光地盯着主人。  
主人叹了口气，接过了大包包。包里的东西好像令他十分痛苦。  
而我只知道了主人的名字是ruki，瑠姫。一个男孩叫公主，ummmm……我看了看主人的脸，好吧他确实是个漂亮的公主。  
瑠姫和黑发男孩又说了几句，黑发男孩就匆忙告别起身走了。  
瑠姫看着黑发男孩带来的大包，许久没有动作。  
我自动开启看戏模式。难不成真是个炸药包？  
“好像是个活物。”沙发突然开口。  
我差点从沙发身上跳起来：“我靠！老哥原来你会说话啊！”  
沙发尴尬地假咳了一声，说：“这不是……不熟吗？”  
“老子都来这两年了还不熟？？”如果我有脚，估计现在沙发已经被我踹散架了，“搁俩猪身上都能下窝崽了吧！”  
“咳咳！”沙发只能又咳嗽了几声，“这个先略过……你看，包里是不是有东西在动？”  
我收回在心里揍沙发的手脚，努力转动眼球，无奈被放置的位置有点偏，看不清包里的动静。  
“真是个活的？”我努力让自己的眼球做了好几节伸展运动后说。  
“还是个小东西。”沙发补充道。  
随即，我看见瑠姫苦着脸对着包蹲了下来，手放在包的拉链上犹豫着。  
“快呀！”我又在心里踹了沙发一脚，“做啥假动作呢！球都要进自家球门了！”  
“开了！”沙发叫道。  
我立马停下了吐槽，直勾勾地盯着包，就差把包给盯穿了。

？  
一个毛毛的小三角露了出来，还是软的，刚刚被包沿压了一下又立刻弹了回来。  
我看了看沙发，沙发也看了看我，面面相觑。  
！又是一个毛毛的小三角出来了。好像还有声音……  
“喵！”一只奶牛猫猫从包里整个窜出来，大声地宣示主权。

“靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！！”沙发一瞬间发出了七个靠字，我都能感受到他跟机关枪一样震动的内芯。不要问我怎么感受到的，我差点要和大地母亲拥抱了。  
“老哥你干啥突然这样？？”我努力向沙发中间扑腾了一下，好让自己不掉下去，“我差点就要去和马克思他老人家喝茶了喂！”  
“不是，”沙发惊魂未定，“这啥玩意儿啊！会动会叫还会跳！”沙发话音刚落，奶牛猫猫就踏着欢快的脚步冲了过来。  
我叹了口气：“不是我说，老哥你这嘴也太乌鸦了一点……”  
猫猫听不见我们的对话，径直来到沙发前，伸出爪子在空中晃了晃。  
“兄兄兄兄弟弟弟，它它它要干什什么呀……呀！”沙发对这个突然出现的新物种感到无比恐惧。  
我看着冲沙发打空气拳的猫猫，也不知道它想干什么，只能猜测到：“可能，它能看得见我们看不见的东西吧。”  
“看……看看……看不见……见的，的，东西……？？”沙发已经开始哆嗦得口齿不清了。  
“嗯，”我点了点头，“它可能在和鬼做斗争。”  
“呜哇！”沙发顿时大叫，“救命啊啊啊啊啊啊我怕鬼啊啊啊啊啊！不要过来啊啊啊啊！”

然而猫猫在隔空试探了几下，发现沙发不会主动攻击它之后，一爪子拍上了沙发的一条支撑腿。  
“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”沙发同志两眼一闭，去精神世界寻找坚定的唯物主义者马克思先生安慰自己幼小的心灵了。同时，我暂时性地失去了我的听觉。

在我失去听觉十秒钟之后，猫猫一下跃上了沙发。它好奇地一直闻着各个角落的气味，姿态优雅，仿佛……仿佛来巡视工作情况的领导。  
“喵——”猫猫在我面前站定，尾巴轻快地甩动着。  
“miao……？”我迟疑地模仿着它的叫声。  
它好像真的听不见，又是伸出爪子来快速地碰了我一下。说真的，如果我要是能张嘴，我肯定会一口咬住它的爪子，看它会有什么反应。  
“喵—。”猫猫歪了歪头，再次伸出爪子。  
我有些累了，总是这样拍打东西真的就这么好玩吗？猫猫的世界果然和我不是一样的。

“喵！”“草草草草草草草！！！！！！！！！”这回换我机关枪输出了。你大爷的！！！这家伙在我身上磨爪子！！！！！！！！！！

“救——命——啊——！！！！”我仰天长啸。看来后面的日子不会太好过了。


End file.
